Bella and The Beast
by PandaGurl20
Summary: The classic tail of Beauty and the beast! Retold in a new way. Meet Bella and the beast! Who could ever love a beast? Can Bella learn to look past the exterior? Or is he doomed to forever be a beast? Romance/Adventure/Fantasy
1. Chapter 1 How it all began!

**Bella and the Beast **

_**By: PandaGurl20!**_

**I do not own Beauty and the Beast in its many forms nor do I own Twilight or its characters. I merely wrote this story for the ****enjoyment of others. Thank you! Hope you enjoy and REVIEW! **

**~How it all began~**

**Chap 1 **

A Long, long time ago, there was a beautiful kingdom, ruled by a kind and generous king. He lived in a large castle with his only son, and many of his loyal subjects. But not all of the subjects in this kingdom were loyal to the king and one in particular was especially viscous. He had a vile thirst for power and despised and envied the king and his son for the power they held over the kingdom. He plotted many plans to overrun the throne. Then the arrival of the prince birthday was approaching. It was to be a glorious occasion. The prince he was turning eighteen, which meant he would be crowned king. He saw his chance to put his plan in action.

The prince was a proud but kind boy, and soon after he was crowned there would be a grand ball where eligible women would attend and one would take her place beside him as his queen. He didn't want just any woman in the kingdom he wanted one that was kind, loyal and beautiful.

The week before the princes Birthday James decided to put his plan into motion. He befriended the prince, so that he wouldn't suspect him of what he was going to do when he chose a bride.

On his Birthday the prince was crowned king of Forks and it was time for the ball. Many women came from his kingdom and different kingdoms to become the Queen of Forks. He had danced with many single women, but one in particular caught his eye. She was a beauty, with strawberry blonde, curly hair, sky blue eyes, she stood about 5'5, and her face was flawless. She was a picture of perfection. When they danced they were both in sync with each other. There movements together was graceful and perfection. Women in the room gasped, they were all envious of her because she caught the king's attention. All the males in the room gave her lustful looks. The king and she talked and he learnt her name was Tanya Denali, and her name suited her perfectly.

After the dance it was time for the king to announce who will become the Queen of Forks. Women in the room grew exited and anxious to know who the lucky women will be. But they weren't the only once anxious, so was James. The king went over to his throne and everyone knew to be quiet. "I have come to a decision that my wife and the future queen of Forks will be Tanya Denali of Phoenix," The king said as many women in the room gave Tanya envious and evil glares.

James because he had befriended the king was in charge of taking care of the future queen, because he was the one he trusted above everyone else. James took advantage of that and played on her emotions, with his smooth lies and slippery words he poisoned her mind and began to turn her against her husband to be.

The king was very proud, stubborn, quick to temper, but kind and yet innocent as to be unable to suspect that someone would use such a vile methods for such a vile reason. Tanya played right into James hands. Bit by bit, little by little, the future queen was turned against King Edward and towards James.

James used his sorcery and cursed the young king, turning him into a mad beast with white hair covering every ounce of his body, sharp fangs and claws. The King not being able to control himself rampaged through the castle, blindly killing all he met up with, and wounding his own father. At last, they managed to trap him in the deepest dungeon of the prison, and the greatest sorcerers and magicians in the kingdom were summoned to try to break the curse on the young king. A young male by the name of Emmett, who was known throughout the lands as one of the best Sorcerers Used the most powerful sealing magic he possessed and created a red gem ring which returned the prince back to his original state of mind. Nothing, however, could be done for his body.

Cursed, angry and with heavy guilt at the crimes he had committed, the prince sought out James and casted him into the dungeon to await his punishment. James however, could also not lift the curse he had cast. There was only one way to lift the curse, and that was with a love more powerful than the evil that cast it. In despair, the prince told Tanya to return to her kingdom. No one could learn to love a beast, such as he, and he did not wish to make her miserable.

At this, the princess Tanya saw how deeply she had been deceived, and, although she did not love the king, she felt pity and guilt at her actions. She promised him that one day, he would find the one he loved, who also returned his love in full, and the spell would be broken. Emmett seeing the king's despair and so that he might not be lonely he turned the kings faithful subjects into beasts at night and a red rose to let the king know how much longer he had to lift the curse. . From then on there were no mirrors in the castle, because who would want to see a beast?

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, years, and then decades. The forest became thick, and the unused roads, overrun with trees and bushes. Slowly, the castle and the story surrounding it became only a legend like big foot, and all that remained was a forest. The king after decades of living cursed fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever fall in love with a beast.

**Author's notes:** I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Plez REVIEW =))


	2. Chapter 2 The Rose

**Chapter 2**

**The rose**

Many decades later in a quiet countryside a young maiden by the name of Isabella Swan or preferably Bella Swan was walking to town, she was the daughter of Charlie swan and had two sisters Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie was a beauty; she was stunning in every way. She had blond thick hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a cream colored. Many males have come to see if they would be able to court her. None has been able to so far. Though she has dated, just none of her suitors meant anything; she mostly dated them for appearances. Alice was another beauty she had short black hair and green eyes. She was a very hyperactive pixie, she was small…but don't let her appearance full you she is tough. Alice is what you would call a shopaholic and I can't tell you how many times I had to play Bella Barbie. That was Alice's favorite hobby.

Bella tucked a strained of hair behind her ear. Every week it was the same routine, since she moved here two years ago. She would wake up, get dressed, and fix breakfast for the family. She was the total opposite from her sisters. After they were done with breakfast both of them would go out shopping, while Bella was inside reading a book and at least once a week she would go into town and get groceries and stopping at the library to get a new book. She always had her head in a book and she wished her life was exiting as the books she read. Bella was very shy and wouldn't talk to many people, which made her the topic from the women's gossip... For the men however, Bella was the vision of beauty. The way the light catches the chocolate tints in her hair, her eyes looked mysterious like they were holding a secret.. Bella on the other hand didn't see herself like that; she figured she couldn't hold up a candle to her sister's beauty. She was plan compared to them. Her biggest admirer is a young man by the name of Jacob Black. He was considered the wealthiest and most eligible bachelor in the whole town. However he is extremely stubborn and does not like to take no for an answer. Moreover, if someone dare's to say no, then Jacob becomes forceful and arrogant. Every day, he comes up with a new plan to try to woo her but it always fails. Jacob wasn't use to women turning him down; he was use to women pining over him. So when Bella would object to him, he would become even more desperate for her attention.

So as Bella was walking back home with her nose in a new book, a sneaky Jacob seeing her decided to attempt to woo her. He decided to bump into her, to get her attention from the book she was reading. Bella as fragile as she was started to fall and Jacob tried to catch her to no prevail and she landed in mud, her book fell from her small hands and went into mud "I'm so sorry Bells, " Jacob said knowing that Bella loved to read and he just messed up the book she had just purchased. "Let me help you" Jacob said reaching his hand out. Bella looked up at Jacob and said, "No I'm fine thanks," Bella said as she was getting to her feet. "But I'm afraid my book isn't." The once pale blue book that she just got from the library was now covered with mud. She flipped through the pages. "At least none of the pages got ruined." Bella muttered. Jacob smiled and said, "Well that is good, say how would you like to go with me to dinner?" Jacob asked grinning from ear to ear. Bella not taking her eyes off of her book responded, "Maybe some other time Jake." Jacob being him wouldn't take that as a no and said, "Just dinner Bells and then you can be on your way, and would it hurt to see how we work?" Bella hated to hurt his feelings, but she has never felt that way towards Jacob. "No Jake I'm sorry but I have to get going and fix dinner for my family." Bella could see that Jacob temper was flaring; he was getting ticked by her constant objections on him. "Bells come on, I know you want me, I'll give you the best night of your li…." Before he could finish Bella slapped him hard on his check leaving a red hand print. "I said no" Bella said coolly, "Good day Jake." Jacob was rubbing his check and said, "Bella you will be mine one of these days, I know you want me just as much as I want you." With that said Jacob turned and walked away.

Bella didn't know why Jacob changed and become a jerk, he wasn't always like that. When she and her father first moved here two years ago Jacob and his father Billy were one of the first people to greet them. Both Charlie and Billy quickly became friends. Since Bella and Jacob were almost the same age, Charlie would bring her over to La Push and then the fathers would go fishing. She got along with Jacob all right and then they soon became best of friends. However, ever since men were trying to win her over he started acting funny. Then everything changed last month she and Jacob where at the beach in La Push. Talking about legends and one in particular I always loved and it was of a Beast and a curse. Jacob and Bella were sitting by the cliff and then Jacob leaned over to kiss her, while trying to grope her. She has not been on the property since. As she was walking home, she began to wonder what promoted him to have such behavior. As she was pondering this she made it to the front door of her house and opened it, taking her shoes off by the door. "DAD I'M HOME!" Bella screamed.

"Oh good your home," Charlie said as he was standing in the kitchen drinking a cold beer. Bella set the bags of groceries on the kitchen table and took them out of the bags, placing them where they had to go. "So Bells what is for supper?" Charlie asked pulling out a newspaper and started reading an article. "I was thinking about fixing some hotdogs and some potato salad, how does that sound?" Bella asked. Charlie grinned and said, "Sounds good."

Just as Bella was finishing supper her two sisters came down stairs, "I knew I smelt something good," Alice said taking her seat at the table followed by Rose.

After dinner Bella washed the dishes and then went to do laundry. She hated to think of how her family would manage without her. She was the caretaker in the family, rose never washed clothes in her life. Alice and Charlie couldn't cook without burning it. "Bella have I ever told you what a wonderful daughter you are?" Charlie said as he leaned and kissed her forehead. Bella smiled, she loved taking care of her family. Her father told her that one day she would make a wonderful wife. He also said he hated to see the day when she would be married off and leave him. "Bella…I was wondering if I could barrow your horse?" Bella folded Alice shirt she had in her hand and turned to look at her beloved father, "Whatever for father?" Bella asked. "Well there is a ship coming in over at Forks bringing in all kinds of material for clothing, jewelry and I was going to bring some back for your sisters, what would you want me to bring you back?" Charlie asked. Bella didn't care for all that finery unlike her sisters. "All I want is for your safe return home" Bella said. Charlie smiled at his youngest daughter and said, "Bella let me bring you something home from my trip." Bella thought about it and decided on one thing, "Okay bring me back a red rose." Charlie hugged his daughter and said, "I shall bring you a rose."

Alice and Rose after they found out about his trip wanted clothing and jewelry and thought of what Bella wanted and figured it was funny for her to want a simple gift of a red rose when there was so much she could of asked for. Bella was a simple girl and didn't ask for anything and Charlie was going to for sure bring her back a red rose, he thought so much of his daughter and wanted to let her know how grateful he was for all she has done for the family.

The town where the Ship was coming was named Forks after the legend of the beastly King and his kingdom of Forks.


	3. Chapter 3 The journey to Forks

**Chap 3**

**The journey to Forks**

The sun had just started to rise and Charlie and Bella's horse Abacus started to make their journey to Forks. They rode for a while until Charlie figured it was time to feed Abacus, knowing that Bella would be angry if he didn't take care of her horse. Abacus was a present from her mother Renee before she left and got remarried to a baker named Phil, where they now lived in Phoenix. She loved that horse and it was a shocker that she even let him take the horse. She never lets anyone ride her; she was very protective of her horse. Charlie made it into a village and feed Abacus and grabbed him some grub in the local dinner. The sun was starting to set when they started on the road again, it was getting dark and hard to see where he was going and he was in a forest which made it hard to see because the road was shaded by the trees. He made it to where a trail went in two directions. One went to the right and one went to the left, he couldn't see what the sign said so he guessed and took the one on the left. A wolf in the distance howled and it caused the horse to plunge into the forest. Charlie tried to calm Abacus but fear griped the horse causing it to buck and Charlie lost his grip on the reins and fail landing on the cold wet forest floor, knocking the breath out of him and seeing in the corner of his eyes Abacus taking off in the opposite direction.

Charlie knew Bella wouldn't be pleased to know that he lost her horse. Charlie just hopped he would find her. Slowly, he got up and looked around, not knowing where he was nor where to go. Charlie made his way through the forest frantic to find his way out and hopes of running into Abacus. Charlie seen a lot of trees and brush in the forest and he had cuts on his leg from hitting in on tree branches. The forest was overgrown and he was terrified that he would never make it out of the forest alive.

Charlie was growing tired and hungry his stomach grumbled, letting him know it was empty and needed to be filled as soon as possible. Charlie grabbed a stick and used it as a cane so that he could maneuver better and whack all the brush and anything stopping him from moving forward.

Charlie whacked and whacked making him a trail in the forest. He tripped over a log and landed on the forest floor, he knew if he couldn't find his way out he would die in the forest and he wondered what his daughters would think….they may come to the conclusion that he had abandoned them and Bella poor, sweet and innocent Bella would feel horrible about letting me borrow her horse. Charlie knew he had to keep moving so gathering up his strength he lifted himself off the ground dusting the dirt from his pants. Charlie looked up and there in front of him stood a castle, and he would have missed it if it wasn't for a whole right in front of his vision, because the entire castle was covered in weeds. He was shocked that there was a castle this deep in the forest and scared it caused ere feeling in the pits of his stomach and not due to hunger. The castle was dark and dingy, it looked uninhabited, but he had hoped for his sake he was wrong. He looked everywhere for a way to enter and he found a gate covered in weeds and he had to pull them away to be able to open the gate. The sun was coming up, when he made his way to the castle.

Charlie walked over to the door and opened it, when he was inside he was shocked to see that it looked livable, Charlie screamed "HELLO ANYONE HERE?" his voice echoed throughout the castle and it was answered with nothing but the ere silence. Charlie walked deeper into the castle and continued to yell for someone. "Finally someone new here" a voice said coming from behind him, spooking him. "Hush Emmett you know what the master will say." Another voice said. Charlie was scared and shivered from his cold wet clothing, Charlie asked the empty darkness "Who..who's there?" Emmett popped out of the shadows and Charlie jumped back. The male before him was muscular, lean and he looked every bit like a grizzly bear. "Sorry to have barged in here, my horse got spooked and took off and I saw this place and since I needed a place to stay and was lost I figured I would check to see if anyone lived here," Charlie said. "You are more than welcomed to stay the night, rest and eat," Emmett said. Then another male stepped out of the shadows with an angry look, "You do know that the master will not like this one bit." Emmett shrugged and a soprano voice came up from behind him, "Now Jasper, be nice, he looks scared and cold…you are welcomed to stay here and Jasper will go and find you some clothes so that you won't catch a cold." Charlie looked up at her and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, she looked like a Queen. She was a small, slender woman with a heart shaped face framed by waist length caramel-colored hair. Her aura seemed to suit someone of royal blood. When she says something you are best to do it. She seemed intelligence, graceful, strong and there was a mystery behind them beautiful eyes. She seemed to possess an unparalleled capacity for passionate love for those around her.

Jasper walked off and headed up some stairs and left Charlie with Esme and Emmett. "I'm Esme Cullen and this is Emmett Hale," Esme said smiling. A while later Jasper returned and threw the clothes at Charlie and said, "Ok this has gone far enough! After he changes and eats he needs to get out before the master finds out!" Jasper said urgently. Esme placed her small hand on Jaspers shoulder and said, "It will be okay Jasper, and you should respect this man he is a guest and should be treated as such." Jasper hated arguing with Esme and he knew it would be pointless once she sets her mind to something, no one could change it. Esme left and went into the kitchen to make some tea while Emmett took Charlie to get dressed. Esme made her way back into the living room and set the tray with a cup of tea in front of Charlie on the table who was now dressed in a pair of dress pants and dress shirt. Charlie smiled, "Thank you so much for your kindness; I'm Charlie swan by the way." Esme smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you Charlie; it is good to have a visitor we never get visitors anymore, you are more than welcomed to stay here as long as you want." Charlie smiled and walked over and seen a rose and started to reach for it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" roared a deep animal-like voice. Immediately the fire blew out and everyone in the room fell silent. Then Emmett spoke up. "Ok buddy, just clam down, and let me explain. See, this gentle man got lost in the woods and…" He was interrupted by a loud roar, which caused him to lose his balance and fall backwards. "I DON'T CARE I WANT HIM SENT TO THE DUNGEN FOR HIS INCOLANCE" The animal like voice said coldly. Charlie stood frozen in fear, he felt hot moist, misty breath from behind him and he turned to see who it was. Right behind him stood an enormous beast. "What are you staring at?" The beast said growling through his teeth. Charlie was scared that he was going to be eaten, "Um…nothing," Charlie said showing how afraid he was. "I'm just sorry, my daughter wanted me to bring her a rose and seeing it made me think of her," Charlie said. "You can't have that rose and don't stair at me …Am I not hideous?" The beast asked. Charlie didn't know how to respond to that question, but new he had better answer or the beast would rip him to threads. "Yes!" Charlie said shaking in fear. "YOU INCALANT FOLL YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INCALANCE" The beast roared and the last thing Charlie remembered was something hard hit his head and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4 The proposal

**Chap 4**

**The proposal **

Bella had woken up early to do some chores, and after she was done it was in the afternoon and she fixed her and her sisters some lunch. Alice and Rose went shopping and they should be home within the hour. Bella is in the middle of cooking when she heard hoof's coming up the drive. _"It's too early for father to be back"_ Bella thought as she walked over to the door and opened it. She saw Jacob getting off his horse. He was the last person she wanted to see. "Hey Bells….Um….I just wanted to stop by and tell you how sorry I am for my behavior." Jacob said nervously. Bella wanted the old Jacob back the one who was her best friend, "I forgive you Jake," Bella said. She had always been a very forgiving person and she didn't want to stay mad a Jacob.

"Bella my love…you know how I feel about you and I came here to ask you an important question." Jacob said hesitantly. Bella wondered what could be so important but before she could decipher what it was; Jacob got down on one knee in front of her. "Isabella Swan, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife, I promise to always protect you and you will have everything you could possibly need and want so will you marry me?" Jacob said staring at Bella.

Bella was shocked she knew Jacob wanted her. But she figured that she was just another one of his conquest. "I can't marry you Jake I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry," Bella said sadly. Jacob stood up and dusted off his jeans and frowned. "I think you should accept my offer Isabella, I can give you and your family so much and your sister will never have to do without, you will have more then you ever could want. You will have a home and you will be able to still help your father and sisters, not too many people will propose this and make you this offer but I will because I care about you," Jacob said. Bella knew that with Jacob her family would be twice as rich and it would bring two families together the swans and the blacks. The blacks were one of the richest families in the village. Bella just couldn't see herself married to Jacob at one time he was the closest friend she had when she moved here, but then he changed. He became argent, cold and she despised him.

Bella wanted to marry for all the right reasons. She wanted to marry for love, not for appearances. Bella knew her father would approve of Jacob because he was good friends with his father Billy, but Charlie didn't know the real Jacob. "No! I think you should go Jake," Bella said. Jacob stood still and said, "Bella you are mine and one day you will see it that way, you will marry me…we belong together." Jacob not waiting to hear my next words turned to leave he got on his horse and before he rode off he said, "See you soon Bella"

Bella was glad to see him gone; she wanted the old Jacob back. The Jacob who would be there for her and wouldn't hurt her with insulting words and behavior, this one was mean and didn't care to hurt her. Bella walked back inside and got plates and forks out and ride when she got finished setting the table she heard laughter and knew instantly that Rose and Alice was back. "This looks good Bells…I'm starving," Alice said walking over to the table taking her seat. Rose then followed suit and took her seat across from Alice. "So Bella we noticed Jacob leaving, what happened?" Rose asked. Bella groaned, she didn't want to talk about him. "He just asked me to marry him," Bella said as she was fixing her plate. Alice squealed, "How did he do it and what was your answer?" Bella set down at the table and frowned. "I said no of course," Bella said.

She knew that Alice and Rose wanted her to be with Jacob knowing how rich he and his family were, "But why Bells?" Rose asked. Bella dropped her fork on her plate, "I don't love him that is why, he is argent, cocky and I despise him." Alice frowned, "Bella you and him use to be so close you two were inseparable, he cares about you and I think it would be good to give him a chance." Rose nodded in agreement, "Bella who needs love? it is a myth, Jacob can give you so much and who knows you may grow to love him." Bella couldn't believe her own sisters were against her, but she should have known they would be. Alice and Rose seen more money and they would be financially stable if she was to marry Jacob. It seemed like it would be a good idea if she loved him that way, which Bella didn't. She did care about him just not in that way, he was her friend and she missed having him in her life. "I will not marry unless I'm in love," Bella said getting up and putting her plate in the sink. She didn't won't to hear any more about Jacob tonight, she was aggravated enough as it was, After all she was a grown independent woman and could make her own decisions on who she would marry.


	5. Chapter 5 Abacus and the castle

**Chap 5**

**Abacus and the castle**

Bella walked into the living room. The minute she did she heard rapid hoof beats galloping towards the barn. "_That better not be Jacob._" Bella thought angrily to herself. Then she saw black go into the barn "Abacus?" Bella said puzzled. She walked up to the barn doors and opened them. "Abacus is that you?" A happy nicker answered her. Bella could see that Abacus was acting skittish and she looked like she had run for her life. _"If abacus is here, where's father." _Bella thought as she walked closer to her "I know you're tired," Bella said soothing her horse by petting the muzzle. "Abacus you need to take me to father. You understand right?" Abacus gave her a 'you've got to be kidding!' look. "Yes we have to." Bella replied. "But first you need rest and no doubt you want dinner too." Abacus gave her a loud neigh in reply and she took off the saddle and bridle.

Bella hoped that her father was okay, where ever he was. She hoped he didn't run into trouble or injured. Bella feed Abacus and walked inside to let Alice and Rose knows. "ALICE ROSE," Bella screamed and both of her sisters came down stars. "What is it Bells?" Alice asked seeing my expression. "Abacus came back, but without father so I'm going to have Abacus take me to father." Alice and Rose both exchanged worried glances. "Bella….be careful," a worried Rose said. Alice walked over to Bella and gave her a hug. Bella went into the kitchen and gathered some apples, crackers, and cheese for the journey.

In the early hours of the mourning, Bella and Abacus set off. The horse showed her the way and she had hoped that her father was safe. Five hours later from inside the forest, they came up to the gates that Charlie went thru. The castle beyond it looked eerie and forbidden. "What is this place?" Bella whispered to Abacus. The horse snorted and pawed the ground. Bella opened the gates and led Abacus inside. After Abacus went thru, the gates closed silently. "That was weird and creepy." Bella remarked. Bella quickly led Abacus inside. She noticed a stable and took abacus there, and went inside the castle.

Esme was walking and heard the door to the castle open and slam shut. Curiosity got the best of her and she tip toed down stairs, and she gasped covering her mouth with her hand and hoped that the young girl didn't hear here. There in the halls was a young women and she knew she must be the daughter Charlie spoke of. Esme snuck back upstairs knowing she had to let Jasper, Emmett and her husband Carlisle know.

Esme knocked lightly on the door that lead to the meeting room, and Carlisle answered the door, "Esme, is something wrong? " Carlisle asked worriedly knowing that his wife never disturbed a meeting unless it was important. "There is a new stranger in the castle," Esme whispered. Carlisle motioned for Emmett and Jasper and she told them the same thing, "I wonder if the stranger knows Charlie?" Emmett asked. Esme looked at all three of them and smiled, "I think she is his daughter." Jasper gasped, Emmett had a big grin on his face and Carlisle looked shocked. "Well this is an interesting prospect, we must not let the master know at this time," Carlisle said. Everyone was happy thinking that maybe this stranger came here for a reason to bring his daughter here and break the curse that plagued the kingdom.

All three of them walked down stars and seen the young women looking around the castle. She was no drought a beauty, with her long wavy brown hair and small frame. Jasper decided to make a plan to direct her toward the dungeon. He made a trail by lighting lanterns that would direct her towards the dungeon. Bella was following the trail and the three of them followed her. But unknown to them a massive shadow followed behind them.

Bella made it to the dungeon, "FATHER," she kept repeating over and over again, "Bella," a voice called out hoarsely. Bella followed the voice and behind a cage door was her father. "Father what happened? Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly. Charlie shook his head no and said, "Bella you must leave at once." Bella frowned and said, "I'm not leaving without you father, who done this to you?" Charlie coughed and said, "Bella there is no time to explain you must leav..." But before he could get his last word in there was a growl.

Bella stood frozen still as she felt someone grab her arms and pull her to the side. "Who…Who are you?" Bella asked fearfully. "I am the master of this castle," The beast said growling. "Please let my father go," Bella begged. "HE SHOULD NOT HAVE CAME HERE THEN AND TOUCH WHAT IS NOT HIS, IT WASN'T ENOUGH THAT HE GOT CLOTHES, TEA AND FOOD. BUT HAD TO TRY AND TAKE MY ROSE," Said the beast. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she said, "He was getting the rose for me, please release him and take me instead," Bella said whipping the tears from her eyes.

The voice growled loudly then suddenly stopped. "You will do that? You would take his place." The voice said surprised. "Yes after all it was me he was getting the rose for, so it is my fought he is locked up" Charlie then spoke, "Bella you can't do that." Bella grabbed her father's hand and said, "Father I must." The room grew quiet and she figured that he would object to it. "Very well you can take his place, but you must promise to never leave," He said. "I promise," Bella said knowing that she was sacrificing herself for her father.

The only source of light was from the window. "Can….can you come into the light so I can see you," Bella asked. Slowly a huge figure started to show. First she could see his big feet and then legs the size of tree trunks finally, a massive torso covered in white fur that covered every inch of his ripped chest. When his face became visible, Bella's eyes widened with horror. The beasts head was covered with white fur and was shaped like a big cat with ears that twitched at every sound and whiskers that quivered with every breath. However, what made her catch her breath were his jade green eyes. They looked human and they seem to see right thru her. She felt numb and dazed. After shaking herself awake she turned to her father and then heard the door open to the dungeon, then footsteps and the door to her father's cage opened up. "Bella I will get you out of here," Charlie said trying to wiggle free from the grip the guard held.

"You must promise to never come back here to the castle again in order to be released," The beast said coldly. "But...but….what about my daughter?" Charlie asked, not liking the idea of leaving her here. "She will be safe no harm will come to her here," The beast said. Charlie quiet fighting and said, "I promise" as the guards dragged him out the door. "WAIT" Bella screamed, as they dragged her father away. That would be the last time she seen him or her sisters, because she would be a captive in this castle.


End file.
